More precisely, the invention relates to an axially mobile and rotationally free actuation head that is intended to be mounted on the pump jet.
These heads form pushbuttons or diffusers for liquid products, provided with an ejection aperture and equipped, if applicable, with a spray nozzle found in particular in cosmetic, pharmaceutical or perfumery applications.
Traditional dispensers are provided with a pump whereof the body is mounted in the neck of a reservoir of liquid product by means of a connecting element such as a socket which is screwed, crimped or snapped onto the neck, gripping the upper part of the pump body in a sealed manner.
In certain cases, it is desirable to provide means enabling locking of the pump actuation head in a closure position, for sealing reasons, avoiding in particular possible leakages of product during transport, or for safety, perhaps even tamper-resistance, reasons.
Generally these locking means are arranged under the head at the upper part of the pump connecting element, being produced directly and in a single piece with this element.
With certain types of pump, it can be advantageous to assemble their body from above on the connecting element.
However, the traditional connecting element prevents such mounting since its upper part is partially closed by the locking means and an opening of larger diameter would lead to a disproportionate increase in the dimensions of the head.
Furthermore, from an industrial point of view, the connecting element is a complex component and it is necessary to use separate production lines to produce respectively connecting elements with locking means and those that lack them.
Moreover, the locking means must be oriented angularly according to the position of the ejection aperture of the head which is restricting for assembly on account of their fixed linking with the connecting element.